disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agrabah
Agrabah is the central location of the popular 1992 Disney animated feature film, Aladdin. It is located near the Jordan River (as the narrator tells during the first minutes of the film) and is ruled by the Sultan. Agrabah is known for its palace and its marketplace. It is also known for its population of monkeys and tigers; coincidentally, Aladdin's pet Abu is a monkey, and Jasmine's pet Rajah is a tiger. Inspirations Agrabah's architecture, including its palace and marketplace, was inspired by , which encompasses Arabic architecture, , and Islamic Indian architecture. Agrabah was inspired by the Iraqi city of during the and the Indian city of (from where Agrabah gets its name) during the . The palace appears to be inspired by Agra's . After being asked, Disney revealed that Agrabah was actually a stand in for Baghdad, the city that was originally planned to be the movie's setting, but later on changed due to political issues that were occurring at the time of the making. The original Arabic folk tale of was originally set in China, specifically an Islamic city in China (most likely in the region). In the Disney version, the setting was changed to the fictional city of Agrabah. Places of Interest *'The Sultan's Palace': The home of the Sultan and many other famous residents of Agrabah including Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet, Iago, Rajah, and formerly Jafar. *'Bazaar': The marketplace where Aladdin and his sidekick Abu were usually found when scrapping for food and ducking from guards before they became royal. Now it is a popular destination for Aladdin, Jasmine, and the others to browse and sightsee. *'Desert': A large landscape located right outside Agrabah's gates. It is widely known as the Seven Deserts and holds many of the mysteries Agrabah is famous for along with various other neighboring kingdoms. **'Cave of Wonders': A large and mysterious cave in the shape of a tiger found in the middle of the desert. The cave holds many treasures and magical items, most notable Genie's magic lamp and the Magic Carpet. *'The Royal Academy': A small but roomy one room school where Sharma and Jasmine teach. Trivia *The technical name for a country ruled by a Sultan is a Sultanate. *In a PDF included in the official Star Wars website's blog "The Star Wars, from Movie Script Page to Comic Book Page" detailing the transcript of the comic's 14th and 15th pages, J.W. Rinzler mentioned that he had considered basing the Palace of Lite in part on Agrabah Palace, although whether it was to be retained was up to George Lucas. Gallery Aladdin Palace.jpg|The Sultan's Palace Jafar's Agrabah .jpg|Agrabah during Jafar's tyranny 1000px-W102Agrabah.png|Agrabah in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Agrabah.jpg|Agrabah in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Capital of Agrabah.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Agrabah in Jewel.jpg|Agrabah trapped in a jewel ring Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Sunset in Agrabah.jpg|The sunset during the song, "Out of Thin Air" from Aladdin and the King of Thieves. ''Kingdom Heart'' series Agrabah KH.png|The Agrabah world in Kingdom Hearts Agrabah Logo KH.png|The Agrabah logo in Kingdom Hearts Agrabah KHX.png Agrabah KHX Bazaar.png Agrabah - Main Street (Art).png|Agrabah: Main Street Agrabah KHII.png|The Agrabah world in Kingdom Hearts II Agrabah Logo KHII.png|The Agrabah logo in Kingdom Hearts II Aladdin's House (Art).png|Aladdin's House Palace Gates (Art).png|Palace Gates Agrabah Room (Art).png|Concept art of an Agrabah room in Castle Oblivion Palace Walls (Art).png|Palace Walls Category:Kingdoms Category:Aladdin locations Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Kilala Princess locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Locations Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Disney Crossy Road locations Category:Disney Universe